My Girl
by Demon alpha wolf
Summary: Sitting under the tree, Joey plays his guitar singing a song. Mai hears a beautiful voice singing that made her curious to find out who it is. Only to find out it’s her closest and best friend. She couldn’t help but wonder who the song was for.Songfic r


_**Demon alpha wolf: Here is my second story but this time it's on Yugioh. I came up with this idea when I was watching the movie, My Girl yesterday. I felt this would be a cute story and I hope it is. **_

_**Disclaimers- I do not own Yugioh or the song My Girl. They belong to their original owners.**_

_**Summary-**__ Sitting under the tree, Joey plays his guitar singing a song. Mai hears a beautiful voice singing that made her curious to find out who it is. Only to find out it's her closest and best friend. She couldn't help but wonder who the song was for._

_Pairing-JoeyxMai (Polarshipping) _

__________________________________________________________________________

_My Girl_

_In the park, a teenage boy had an old guitar in his hands. His golden-haired hair fell smoothly across his chocolate eyes, humming a song that been flowing through his mind for sometime. Testing sound of music from his guitar, he gently strums the strings with practical ease and experience. He didn't mind the other sounds in the park. Sounds of birds chirping or children laughing as they played were no problem to the blond._

_He smiled to himself as he played a few notes of the song that been in his head for sometime. The blond knew the song was old and his uncle use to sing it all the time when he heard it on the radio. He thought to the time when his uncle taught him the song._

_-Flashback-_

_A small boy sat in the car, listening to the radio when a song came on. He didn't catch the name of the song but the words fascinated him. "I've got sunshine, on a cloudy daywhen it's cold outside…" _

The boy blinks, confuse, when his uncle turned of the radio and stared at the empty spacing humming the rhythm to the song. The older man smiled at his nephew for a moment, before he spoke kindly to the boy. "You're curious to know why? Come here, Joey."

Joey crawled near his uncle, wondering what so important about the song. Tilting his head somewhat, he asked puzzled. "Why don't you like the song?"

The older man smiled remorsefully as he replied to the young boy. "That song is called My Girl. It's a breathtaking song and has an amazing rhythm…but it just reminds me to much of my first love before I meet your aunt."

Joey nod understanding a little bit of the words, satisfied with getting the question answered. He wanted to know so much more but he felt now wasn't the time. He watched his uncle's passive expression change to a serene one as he mouthed some of the words of the song. 

Joey quietly asked, "Uncle Zak, can you teach me the song?"

The man's soft sea green eyes stared at the chocolate brown eyes of his nephew as his auburn hair fell in his face. There were times people mistaken them to be father and son instead of uncle and nephew. Zak smiled at the blond child as he got up to the other side of the garage to grab his guitar teaching him the words of the song.

Joey learn a lesson that day he never forgotten, one can never forget their first love. Little did the boy know that it was going to be the last time he ever saw his uncle alive. About a couple weeks later, his uncle was killed in a car accident while listening to the song. The child didn't understand why fate had to be merciless to him when his uncle dead just to see for his eight birthday to give Joey his guitar as a gift.

-Flashback ends-

Joey blink back the tears in his eyes as memories of his uncle came to mind. He sometimes wishes he was alive to take him away from all the pain and suffering the blond went through. The teen started to play once more but this time he began to sing the song in an angelic voice many wouldn't believe that came from him.

"_I've got sunshineon a cloudy daywhen its cold outsideI've got the month of MayI guess you'd saywhat can make me feel this way? _

_My girl(my girl, my girl)Talkin bout my girl(my girl_)" 

Joey's voice travel through the park as many listen to him as the words flowed out brilliantly. Many never dared tell his friends about his talent in singing and when he did, people felt honored to hear the handsome voice of the blond's."_I've got so much honeythe bees envy meI've got a sweeter song thanthe birds in the treesI guess you'll saywhat can make me feel this way?"_

On the other side of the park, a blonde woman walk through when she heard the most stunning voice sings. She couldn't help the feeling of déjà vu as the voice sounded very familiar to her best friend, Joey. She knew the blond could play the guitar really well but she never found out how he learned. When ever she asked him, he puts up a barrier around him to ignore her questions. 

Getting more curious to see this mysterious person, Mai crept behind a tree only to find it was Joey as he continue to sing the song. Her heart was slowly breaking as she listens to the next following words:

"_My girl(my girl, my girl)Talkin bout my girl(my girl)Hey hey heyHey hey heyOoooh…"_

The blonde knew the song My Girl but never really paid any attention to the words. Questions flowed in her mind as her heart continues to tighten in pain. Who was the lucky girl that Joey is singing for? Will she be able to win Joey over? Does she love Joey? That thought scared Mai more then she'll ever admit because she knew the answer already. She fallen for him long time ago and now she may never get the chance to tell him._"I don't need no money,Fortune or fameI've got all the riches babyone man can claimwell I guess you'll saywhat can make me feel this way?_

_My girl(my girl, my girl)Talkin bout my girl(my girl)" _

Joey finished as he open his eyes, not realizing he must have closed them some point in the song. Tears pierced once more as Joey quietly whispered. "I hope you're proud of me, Uncle."

Mai moved closer from her hiding spot as she called out to the teen. "Joey what are you doing here?"

Joey jumped somewhat not expect Mai to find him in the park of all places. He gave her a lopsided smile, hoping she wouldn't push it farther. "Nothing is wrong just thinking basically. What about you?"

Mai raise her eye brow at the nothing wrong comment but didn't push it. She sat next to him as he went back to playing his guitar more softly this time. She replied staring at the blond for a moment. "Got bored and decide to take a walk."

The teen nodded as the two of them relaxed under the tree as a slight breeze came through the park. The two blonds heard someone calling Joey's name. Joey's chocolate eyes search around the area trying to find the person who called him. Mai sighed softly wanting to spend the day with her friend when she notices a raven haired girl heading their way.

The black haired teen came closer as her hazel eyes narrowed at the closeness between Joey and Mai. Putting on a fake smile, she gave Mai a dirty look. Turning to Joey her hazel eyes becomes softer as she flirted. "I was wondering what I was going to be doing today. Hello Joey, did you miss poor little old me?"

Joey groans softly not wanting to deal with raven's antics today. He already knew of her crush on him but he never did anything to encourage. The blond ask with no expression on his handsome face. "What do you want, Kari?"

Kari smiled seductively as she replied. "I want a date between you and me. Today if possible or better yet we could start right now."

Mai growled under her breath, getting irritated at the teen. Can't she get the hint that Joey doesn't like her? She just wanted to punch the spoiled brat for trying to take her Joey. The blonde stiffen as she realized that Joey always has been her's but she never had the nerve to tell him.

Joey answer, "Sorry Kari but I have feelings for someone else. There might be someone out there for you but I'm not that guy."

Kari blinked, she couldn't believe that her crush just rejected her but he was being nice about it. She nodded wanting to get away from his sight and leave the park. She ran home to cry softly knowing she never had the chance to be with him since she already knew who had the blond's heart. The other blonde woman she saw at the park sitting next to him.

Mai closed her amethyst eyes as she heard the words _"I have feelings for someone else" _pounding in her head. Her heart broke in many pieces; she couldn't bring her self to look at Joey and would have to settle being his friend. She didn't know how long she sat there until she felt a warm hand tilt her head up to stare at chocolate brown eyes in front of her.

Joey noted the pain look in the amethyst eyes of his friend. He sighed softly pulling the blonde closer to him. She didn't struggle and allowed him to hold her close. He softly whispered in her ear needed to tell her his feelings for her. "Mai what's wrong? Can't you see that I'm in love with you?"

Mai gazed up at him as she shakily asked. "You love me?"

Joey nodded as he look away from Mai. Not wanting to see her reaction until he felt her snuggled closer to him a she murmured loud enough for him to hear. "Love you too."

Joey smile at her with a softness in his eyes that always belong to her. "Will you be mine?"

Mai smirk, kissing the blond's lips. "I always been your girl."

________________________________________________________________________

**Demon alpha wolf: This pairing seems to intrigue me as you can write many genres for them. I hope you guys like the story. Please read and review.**


End file.
